Viridian Entente/A Report on Treason
14th December 2006 A Report on Treason - by Everete In the shadow of the recently signed United Green treaty the Confederacy of Independent States and the Viridian Entente were forced to face a threat from within their own ranks. A joint investigation by the allies uncovered the fact that President Jalen, ruler of Jalenistan, formally of the CIS, and recently promoted Deputy Minister of Defence for the VE, had been using his position of trust within these alliances to commit espionage. Despite the fact that the VE holds a stance strongly against any form of spying, Jalen had been retrieving private information from the CIS forums, supposedly because he believed it would benefit the VE. The Cyberverse became aware of these events when Spakistan released a joint CIS/VE announcement of charges of treason and espionage against Jalen, who was subsequently expelled from the VE. Jalen later released an apology for his actions, and announced his acceptance into Nordreich. Although the affair was met with disappointment and sadness from Jalen's former colleagues at the VE, Egore, Lord of the Viridian Entente, accepted the apology. Tensions remained high, with Jalen apparently suggesting he had acted under orders and the debate becoming particularly heated between Jalen and VE member Smooth. Also, many people from outside the VE and CIS expressed their disapproval of Jalen's acceptance by NoR. Despite all these things however, the situation appeared to be resolved. But even while this debate raged on the situation flared once more. Gregor the Fat, ruler of the Republic of Crapola, reported a first-strike nuking against his nation, by none other than President Jalen. Strangely only a short time after this Jalen spoke out to the Cyberverse, announcing that he had been given permission by NoR to launch a nuclear attack against Gregor, and asking the opinion of others as to whether he should go ahead (despite the fact that the attack had already occurred.) This first-strike nuking was met with wide disapproval, including from members of the VE, due to VE policy being strongly against this type of attack, and the fact that Jalen was the perpetrator. However, members of NoR approved the nuking, citing the fact that Gregor was very outspoken against their alliance, and his frequent accusations against them justified the attack. These events lead the VE to release a statement, condemning the attacks as unjustified, but also importantly declaring that the presence of Jalen in NoR created an unstable situation for the VE, in light of his recent treason and threats against them. The NoR embassy to the VE was therefore closed, until such time as the NoR apologised for its actions, expelled Jalen, and the VE and CIS received an acceptable apology from Jalen. NoR leadership prepared to release a statement the potential hostility between NoR and the VE was soon nullified when Kaiser Martens declared Jalen's actions against the VE and CIS an act of war, and therefore announcing his expulsion from their alliance, as well as their acceptance that the first-strike nuking launched against Gregor was unacceptable. The VE was happy to once again open their NoR embassy. Shortly following this Jalen released another apology, but for many it was considered too little, too late, and suspicions against the sincerity of this statement expressed by Argin of the VE were soon confirmed, when Jalen's next statement to the Cyberverse was to announce the launching of nuclear attacks against Kasmage and Descendant of the CIS, and Assassin96 of the VE. Perhaps Jalen had realised the hopelessness of the situation he had put himself into, as his next statement was an offer of all of his tech to anyone that would agree to launch another nuclear strike against nations with which he was at war. In a display of their unity and loyalty, United Green released a statement providing a thorough explanation of the whole situation to the Cyberverse, declaring Jalen a rogue and announcing their desire to introduce Jalen to the ZI Club as a permanent member. Inter-team unity against the actions of rogues was also shown when the Maroon senate agreed to impose sanctions upon Jalen. Following these events, Jalen announced that he would be dissolving his nation, potentially bringing an end to this conflict. These events, starting as a small affair between two close allies had erupted into a situation that threatened the safety and friendship among many nations and alliances. However, the actions of everyone involved, including Smooth's later apology to NoR and the subsequent reparation of relations between NoR and the VE (which are now arguably stronger than ever), a show of solidarity from Starfox101 against Jalen, the actions of the Maroon senate and the support and understanding of all nations and alliances that spoke out against rogue activity, have displayed the true unity that can arise across the whole Cyberverse in the face of adversity. Category: Viridian Entente